SWEET MOMENT (YOONKOOK)
by kyanzha16
Summary: SPIN-OFF YOONKOOK FROM SEQUEL 'HEAVEN'. Special for YOONKOOK SHIPPER. dom! MIN YOONGI, bott! JEON JUNGKOOK, #YAOI #BL #BANGTAN #BTS


**ada salah seorang yang mengirimi saya PM pada akun FF saya, untuk dibuatkan scene moment YOONKOOK yang sweet di sekuel FF saya 'HEAVEN', katanya ia YOONKOOK HARDSHIPPER.**

 **dan karena saya tidak mungkin membuatkannya di chapter HEAVEN yang tengah memasuki konflik, jadi saya buat khusus ini.**

 **saya sungguh terharu, saya ini pemula tapi dia mengatakan sangat menyukai cerita saya dan terus mendukung cerita yang saya buat meskipun nanti akhir ceritanya tidak sesuai yang diinginkannya.**

 **saya benar-benar terima kasih untuknya dan untuk siapapun yang selalu mendukung dan menyukai cerita aneh yang saya buat. :")))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **SPIN-OFF YOONKOOK "HEAVEN"**

 **By, Kyanzha16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"biar aku perjelas, baby ku ini tak tau mengenai karya seni, tapi mengajak daddy nya ke LACMA?"

Jungkook menatapnya sebal dengan mulut yang dipoutkan. Meninggalkan Min Yoongi terkekeh dibelakangnya.

Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya. Tengah merajuk.

Menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, berjalan santai mengikuti kekasih cantiknya yang kini sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Min Yoongi sebenarnya ingin mengajak istri keduanya menikmati waktu selama di LA saat ini untuk bersantai di pantai _Santa Monica_ yang terletak dibagian barat Los Angeles, atau di _Vanice Beach_ atau mungkin ke malibu. Menikmati angin laut yang sejuk, dan langit biru yang cerah.

Tapi saat Min Yoongi menyatakan pendapatnya, Jungkook langsung menolaknya. katanya ia sudah terlalu sering kesana dan ingin mencoba mengunjungi Los Angeles County Museum of Art (LACMA) yang berada di Wilshire Boulevard, tak terlalu jauh dari apartemen Jungkook. Yang belum pernah didatanginya.

Lacma merupakan salah satu museum _Ensiklopedik_ terbesar di Amerika Serikat bagian barat, Chicago.

Min Yoongi sih tidak masalah mengikuti keinginan tercintanya yang menurutnya tengah _ngidam_. Itu pasti keinginan calon anaknya, karena tak biasanya Jungkook memintanya ke Museum seperti ini terlebih Jungkooknya itu tak suka tempat-tempat seperti ini.

Jeon Jungkooknya suka sekali tempat ramai apalagi tempat yang menjual berbagai barang mahal. _Yah_ , meskipun harga lukisan disinipun sangat mahal jika ingin dibeli.

Menatap satu persatu lukisan yang terpajang berjejer rapi, kadang Jungkook akan bergidik ngeri melihat salah satu lukisan yang menurutnya menyeramkan. Jungkook tidak mengerti mengenai lukisan, tapi dia sedikit bisa memahami ada pesan yang tersembunyi yang disalurkan oleh sang pelukis lewat lukisannya.

Disini ada lebih dari 100ribu karya yang mencakup seluruh sejarah seni mulai dari zaman kuno hingga zaman modern. Jungkook merasa beruntung tidak mengunjunginya saat tengah diadakan acara event atau konser. Biasanya Museum ini akan banyak mengadakan acara untuk menarik para pengunjung.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat membenci keramaian, menyentuh perutnya yang agak membuncit dengan senyum diwajah cantiknya, ini pasti karena buah hatinya pikirnya.

Dulu Jungkook selalu merasa _kelainan_ yang dimilikinya adalah kecatatan dan aib yang dibencinya dan dianggap olehnya sebagai kutukan.

Sebelum sekarang ia sadar, ia merasa ini sebagai anugrah. Entah mengapa rasanya mengandung membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia merasa lebih bahagia.

"kau meninggalkanku baby"

Geli dengan nafas hangat yang menyapa, Min Yoongi memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kurus pucatnya ikut mengelus perut Jungkook.

"apa baby dady didalam sini senang ketempat ini?"

"ya ya ya— baby didalam perut mama senang"

Tawa kecil mengalun, mendengar jawaban yang diberi kesayangannya dengan suara yang dibuat-buat seperti anak kecil.

Sebagian orang yang ada disana, tanpa sengaja melihat keduanya, ikut menggeleng lucu melihat tingkah pasangan yang mengumbar keromantisan didepan umum.

"daddy lepas ! orang-orang melihat kita"

"biarkan saja"

"aku malu"

Melepas pelukannya, memutar tubuhnya sendiri untuk berhadapan dengan kesayangannya, dapat Min Yoongi lihat kedua pipi bulat istrinya yang bersemu merah.

Acuh akan sekitarnya Min Yoongi mengecup bibir delima Jungkook, kini wajah Jungkook semerah tomat.

"biar semua orang tau kau _milikku_ "

Memutar bola matanya, Jungkook hanya mendengus.

Jemari tangan halus Jungkook menggenggam tangan pucat Min Yoongi, menautkan jari-jari keduanya.

Meliriknya, Min Yoongi dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang tertarik keatas tampak sangat _seksi_. Jungkook jadi tidak tahan melihatnya, kenapa didunia ini ada orang seperti Min Yoongi suaminya?

Min Yoongi memiliki wajah dingin yang tampan, mata tajam yang memandang acuh sekitarnya, bibir tipis dengan senyum miring yang membuatnya dan siapapun yang melihatnya jadi basah ingin ditidurinya.

Jangan lupa lidahnya ! lidah pink panjang yang selalu menjilat bibir bawah nya tanpa sadar, demi tuhan menambah kesan menggoda dari pria pucat yang bernama Min Yoongi.

Dan dengan semua kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, Min Yoongi pun dianugrahi kekayaan yang melimpah.

Satu kecacatan yang dimiliki Min Yoongi adalah dirinya yang terlalu _posesif_.

"daddy, ayo kita kelilingi lagi tempat ini", Jungkook berucap manja, "aku belum melihat semua lukisan yang ada disini".

Min Yoongi kembali terkekeh, membiarkan dirinya yang ditarik kesayangannya untuk mengikutinya.

.

* * *

.

"pelan-pelan baby makannya"

Min Yoongi kembali meringis, Jeon Jungkook istrinya ini jika sudah melihat makanan didepan matanya seolah lupa akan apapun termasuk sikap anggun yang selalu ditampilkannya.

Menatap memuja pada makanan yang dihidangkan dimeja yang tengah diduduki keduanya oleh _waitress_ , dan langsung melahapnya rakus. Mendatangkan gelengan kepala dari Min Yoongi.

"aku dan anak diperutku lapar daddy"

Mengelilingi isi museum LACMA dan melihat satu persatu lukisan yang terpajang, membuat kakinya pegal belum ditambah tubuhnya yang kini tengah diisi janin. Membuat dirinya gampang lelah, dan selalu lapar.

Padahal sebelum pergi keluar, dirinya sudah makan, hanya menghabiskan waktu beberapa jam di LACMA saja sudah membuatnya kembali lapar.

Saat ini keduanya berada di _Monsieur Marcel's_ , restaurant Prancis yang berjarak 1 km dari Museum.

Keduanya duduk di meja area _outdoor_ restaurant, Min Yoongi hanya bisa menatap tak percaya, meminum cairan _non alcohol_ berwarnanya sebelum mengalihkan padangannya menatap jalanan Arizona.

Tersenyum kecil menikmati harinya, meski ini hanya sekedar jalan-jalan biasa tapi entah mengapa terasa menyenangkan.

"daddy, tidak makan?", tanyanya disela kunyahannya, menatap Min Yoongi yang tersenyum padanya.

"sudah kenyang menatap kesayangannya ini makan dengan rakus"

Min Yoongi menahan tawanya, didepannya Jungkook melotot tak terima dengan mata bulat besarnya.

 _Ah_ , kesayangannya ini imut dengan tingkah kekanakannya.

"daddy nanti aku mau ikut kelas memasak yang diikuti Jin"

Mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Kim Seokjin mengikuti kelas memasak?"

"uhuum"

"tapi dia seorang pria sayang"

Menggulingkan bola matanya, "lalu? Aku juga pria daddy. Memangnya tidak boleh seorang pria pintar memasak !"

Min Yoongi menggaruk pelan pipi pucatnya, "yah, tidak apa. Untuk apa sayangku ini mengikuti kelas memasak?"

Menghela nafas kasar, Jungkook menatap kesal suaminya, "tentu saja agar aku bisa memasak. Akukan sekarang istrimu, aku mau memasak setiap hari untuk daddy"

"ada pelayan sayang"

Jungkook mengembungkan pipi tembemnya, menggeleng manja.

"tidak, aku mau jadi istri yang baik untuk daddy. Pokoknya aku mau memasak sendiri untuk daddy"

"yakin bukan untuk diri sendiri?"

" _ish_ , daddy~"

Tawa kecil mengalun seksi dari dua belah bibir tipis Min Yoongi.

"jadi tak sabar ingin mencoba masakan kesayangan daddy ini nanti".

Jungkook memberikan tatapan matanya yang seolah berkata ' _tunggu saja nanti'_.

"WOW", berdecak dengan tepuk tangan kecil, "istri daddy ini menghabiskan semua makanannya"

Mata sipitnya menatap kagum pada piring makanan milik Jungkook yang tak menyisakan satupun sisa. Jeon Jungkook benar-benar melahap habis makanannya, _sungguh hebat_.

Padahal makanan yang dipesannya adalah 3 menu hidangan utama dengan beberapa _dessert_.

Jeon Jungkook cuek, terlalu malas menanggapi reaksi suaminya, kan sudah dibilang dirinya dan bayi diperutnya tengah kelaparan tadi.

Menyeruput minuman manisnya, "daddy habiskan makanannya ! setelah ini aku ingin ke Hollywood Walk Of Fame"

"untuk apa kesana?"

"tentu, untuk kembali berjalan-jalan ini masih sore hari. Dan aku malas berdiam diri di apartemen"

Jungkook memasang pose berfikir, "kita juga bisa berfoto disana, pasti seru !"

Menutup kedua matanya, Jeon Jungkook istrinya benar-benar seseorang yang kelebihan energi meskipun sedang hamil.

Min Yoongi saja sudah lelah, ingin menikmati segarnya air yang mengguyur seluruh tubuh pucatnya, membersihkan diri dari keringat dan debu kemudian mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tapi istrinya malah mengajak kembali berkeliling jalanan Hollywood.

Min Yoongi membaca beberapa artikel untuk menambah pengetahuannya mengenai orang hamil, katanya mereka yang tengah mengandung akan gampang lelah dengan _mood_ yang berubah-ubah.

Tapi sepertinya bagian yang mudah lelah itu tak berpengaruh pada Jeon Jungkook dalam keadaan apapun. Malah baginya, semenjak mengandung istrinya ini semakin aktif.

"daddy~ ini keinginan baby dalam perutku~", Jungkook kembali berucap dengan manja.

Menghela pasrah, jika Jungkook sudah berkata seperti itu, mana mungkin ia bisa menolak.

Mengangguk mengiyakan keinginannya dan Jungkook tersenyum lebar didepannya, _senang_.

.

* * *

.

Jungkook terkikik bagaimana suaminya, Min Yoongi tampak _jaim_.

Orang-orang disana menatap keduanya sebagai pasangan yang berlawanan, bagaimana Jungkook yang tampak seperti anak kecil, berkata keras yang diselingi teriakan kecil _exsited_ kala mendapati nama- nama Public Figure kesukaannya yang dituliskan diatas _Terrazzo_ dan _Kuningan_ di sepanjang Walk Of Fame, memotretnya dan meminta paksa suaminya memfoto dirinya yang banyak gaya.

Dan Min Yoongi yang menunjukan wajah malasnya, tampak tidak terkesan akan sekitar. Menjadi photografer mendadak untuk kesayangannya, Jeon Jungkook.

Kadang Jungkook menangkap gambar suaminya, dan mengagumi hasil gambarnya sendiri. Dimana foto Min Yoongi akan terlihat keren meski tidak berpose dan selalu terlihat tampan dengan wajah bosannya.

Kadang orang-orang disana akan melirik keduanya iri dan lucu dengan kemesraan yang sepertinya _sengaja_ diumbar. Keduanya seperti seorang remaja usia belasan tahun yang tengah berkencan.

Min Yoongi melupakan sejenak kelelahannya melihat Jungkook yang bersemangat. Tangan Jungkook akan secara _refleks_ mengusap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dan mata tajam Min Yoongi yang menangkapnya membuat perasaannya dipenuhi kebahagiaan yang tak dapat dijelaskan.

"sudah puas?"

Menatap keatas sebentar pada langit yang perlahan merubah warna jingga sore hari menjadi biru malam, mengalihkan matanya pada Jungkook yang mengangguk lelah. Tersenyum sayang, "ayo kita pulang" mengulurkan tangan pucatnya.

"umm", mengiyakannya, Jungkook mengambil uluran tangan suaminya, hatinya bergetar kala jemari tangan pucat Min Yoongi menggenggamnya erat.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wilshire Apartment 111**

 **.**

 **.**

"hallo baby, calon anak papa"

Menciumi perut jungkook yang membengkak, jungkook menatap lucu pada Min Yoongi yang mengajak janin diperutnya berbicara. Setelah sebelumnya mengoleskan minyak zaitun karena Jungkook yang kembali merajuk, mengeluh karena perut mulusnya mulai tampak _Stretch mark_ _yang membuatnya gatal ingin digaruk,_ _tapi tak boleh._

Beberapa hari ini semenjak tau istrinya mengandung, Min Yoongi lebih banyak membaca artikel kehamilan, dan mengatakan pada istri manjanya bahwa diusia 5 bulan, bayi dikandungannya sudah mulai mendengar.

Jadi setiap keduanya tengah bersantai akan dipakai Min Yoongi untuk berbicara tak penting pada calon anaknya.

"baby kecil sedang apa didalam sana?"

Jungkook tergelak kecil, Min Yoongi mendekatkan telinga pada perut Jungkook mendengarkan isi perut Jungkook, seolah calon anaknya akan menjawab.

Mengelus rambut Min Yoongi yang tengah tiduran di pahanya. Jungkook menyamankan dirinya yang setengah berbaring di ranjang besar kamar Apartementnya.

"aku bingung daddy, kenapa orang-orang tidak ada yang memandangiku aneh?"

Biasanya saat keluar berjalan-jalan Jungkook akan memakai penyamarannya menjadi seorang wanita yang bernama _Juliana_. Malu jika ada orang yang akan menatapnya heran dengan perut buncit jika tidak menyamar, dirinya itu seorang lelaki sepenuhnya.

Tapi saat Min Yoongi menawarinya berjalan-jalan, Jungkook dilarang menyamar. Min Yoongi marah, mengatakan padanya jika ada yang mengejeknya atau memandanginya jijik maka ia akan membunuhnya saat itu juga, _sungguh mengerikan_ ! sehingga Jungkook mengikuti keinginannya pasrah.

Menyiapkan dirinya sendiri yang akan dipandangi aneh, Jungkook sudah berfikiran _negatif_ , yang herannya semua tidak seperti perkiraannya. Semua orang memandanginya biasa saja, seolah dirinya yang mengandung adalah hal normal.

Menidurkan kepalanya pada paha padat Jungkook, menatap Jungkook _intens_.

"tidak aneh, mereka tidak akan berfikir macam-macam dengan perut hamilmu sayang"

"kenapa daddy?"

"karena tanpa penyamaranpun, mereka menganggapmu seorang wanita tomboy yang tengah mengandung sayang"

Jungkook cemberut tak terima, memukul sedikit keras Min Yoongi yang tertawa.

"hei, jangan galak-galak sayang"

Jungkook menggulirkan kedua mata bulatnya kesamping, kesal dengan komentar suaminya.

Jungkook itu seorang lelaki sepenuhnya, meski orientasi seksualnya _BI_ , tentu ia akan marah jika ada yang mengejeknya seperti seorang wanita.

Jari pucat panjang Min Yoongi menepuk main-main pipi Jungkook. Mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kebawah pada Min Yoongi yang masih menatapinya _lekat_ dengan binar mata yang mencerminkan rasa sayang.

"aku mencintaimu sayang"

Membalas dengan binar yang tak dapat diartikan, bibir bawah Jungkook bergetar pelan, "aku juga mencintaimu daddy"

Membangunkan dirinya sendiri, tangannya menggerakan kepala jungkook yang ada disebelahnya, bersitatap kembali. Ibu jari pucat Min Yoongi mengusap lembut bibir bawah Jungkook.

Menciumnya lembut sebelum saling melumat sampai keduanya terengah karena kehabisan pasokan udara.

"ayo _melakukannya_ sayang"

Jungkook hanya mendecih. Min Yoongi tak bisa menahan gairahnya meski Jungkook tengah mengandung.

.

.

.

Jungkook terbaring pasrah dengan bawah tubuhnya yang polos, melebarkan kakinya dengan kedua lengannya tengah mengangkat kedua paha padatnya sendiri. _Menahannya_.

Menampakkan dengan jelas _hole-_ nya.

Tiga jari pucat Min Yoongi bermain-main didalamnya, _memaju-mundurkannya_.

Menjilati bibirnya yang kering, Min Yoongi tidak sabaran ingin segera mengobrak-abrik _hole_ jungkook kasar dengan _junior_ -nya. Sayangnya kali ini ia harus berlaku lembut karena kehamilan istrinya.

Meregangkan _hole_ yang masih saja terasa sempit dengan jari yang bergerak random.

"Eunghhh"

Sakit dan nikmat memenuhi pikiran dan tubuh jungkook yang melayang kesurga, tubuh atasnya yang masih terbalut kaos polos kini basah akan keringatnya begitupun wajahnya.

Kedua matanya ikut basah, dihiasi bulu lentik menatap sayu pada Min Yoongi yang masih berpakaian lengkap, lapar menatap lubang berdenyut menghisap ketiga jari panjangnya _kuat_ , ada liur yang menetes tanpa sengaja keluar.

Desahan kembalin mengalun, _junior_ -nya kembali bangun setelah sebelumnya di oral oleh mulut hangat Min Yoongi dan menelan cairannya habis.

Tubuh Jungkook bergetar, pinggulnya ditahan oleh bantal empuk.

Menutup matanya, sebentar lagi dirinya akan mencapai surga dunia sebelum erangan tak terima keluar dari dua belah bibir gemuknya.

Min Yoongi mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam _hole_ -nya.

"Daddy~Hh"

Terkekeh, kesayangannya menangis.

Membuka restreting dan kancing celananya, menurunkannya sampai paha.

Membaluri _junior_ -nya dengan minyak zaitun milik kekasihnya.

Bergerak memposisikan _junior-_ nya didalam _hole_ kosong yang berdenyut. Ujung kepala juniornya perlahan masuk, _penetrasi_ jarinya tadi dan licinnya minyak mempermudah _junior_ Min Yoongi masuk sepenuhnya.

Menutup erat matanya, _Rasanya sungguh nikmat_ , menggeram rendah akan _hole_ sempit yang meremas _junior_ besarnya.

Menyingkirkan tangan Jungkook, memeluk kedua kaki jungkook yang diangkat keatas ( _baca: sikap lilin_ ).

Kedua tangan bebas Jungkook memegang tiang kepala ranjang yang ada diatas kepalanya.

Tubuhnya ikut bergerak saat Min Yoongi mulai menggempurnya, _junior-_ nya menumbuknya pelan sebelum bergerak dengan tempo cepat. _menekan kuat spot-nya._

"Ahh~Ahh~ Daddy-Hh"

"Lebih Cepat~ Keras Daddy-Hh. Lebih Keras~"

Mendesah, suaranya semakin menyerak, mulut Jungkook menutup buka dengan nafas yang terputus-putus.

"Shhh-Ahh Baby, _Its Feel Good_ "

Mengigit bibirnya sendiri, _lubang_ Jungkook memang terasa seperti surga.

Terus menggerakan miliknya, satu tangannya memberi _service junior_ sang terkasih yang berdiri tegak.

"Ouhh-Daddyhh Aku-Aku Akaan-"

Mengerti istrinya akan kembali mencapai puncak surga, meningkatkan kecepatan ritme menusuk dan menekan _spot-_ nya, _hole_ -nya semakin meremas kencang _junior_ -nya.

Dirinyapun akan segera mengeluarkan pelampiasaannya.

"Ahhh- Daddy !"

Cairan Jungkook menyembur keluar bagai air mancur. Disusul dengan Min Yoongi yang menyentak masuk semakin dalam dan mengeluarkan miliknya didalam.

Terengah—,

Min Yoongi membaringkan diri menyamping menatap kesayangannya yang mengatur nafasnya dengan mata yang menutup, _lelah_.

Mengelap keringat diwajah cantik istrinya, bibir tipis Min Yoongi mencium pelipis Jungkook.

"kau selalu memuaskan sayang"

Tersenyum lemah, "kau belum puas daddy"

Jungkook selalu tau, hasrat Min Yoongi tidak mudah dipuaskan.

Bangun dari baringannya,

Min Yoongi menaikan alisnya, matanya mencerminkan tanya saat Jungkook menidurkan tubuh dirinya yang kini sepenuhnya terlentang.

Tangan halus jungkook mengelus pelan _junior_ -nya yang _layu_ , _membangunkannya kembali._

"aku akan memanjakan _junior_ Min Yoongi"

Min Yoongi menggeram rendah, lidah jungkook terjulur keluar menjilati _kepala junior_ -nya yang menegang.

"dengan mulutku yang meng _oral_ _milik_ mu"

Mata Jungkook mengerling nakal padanya, senyum menggoda kian menambah panas tubuhnya.

Dan Min Yoongi kembali melayang kesurga saat _junior_ -nya masuk sepenuhnya pada goa hangat mulut kesayangannya.

Jemarinya meremas surai hitam kepala kesayangannya yang bergerak keatas-kebawah, mulutnya dengan lihai mengulumnya dengan lidah yang ikut bermain didalamnya.

 _Ahh_ , kesayangannya ini memang selalu bisa memuaskannya.

.

* * *

.

.

"daddy, kau hanya terobsesi padaku bukan? Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku tulus"

Mengagumi kota Los Angeles di malam hari dari teras balkon apartement Jungkook yang berada dilantai paling atas.

Menciumi kurva leher Jungkook yang jenjang, "aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya memberi akses bibir Min Yoongi memanja selangkangan lehernya.

"pembohong"

"ada perbedaan antara obsesi dan cinta baby, tapi obsesi selalu menumbuhkan rasa cinta tanpa sadar", jelasnya.

"jadi sekarang daddy mulai mencintaiku?", melipat kedua tangannya didadanya, Jungkook dapat merasakan Min Yoongi yang mengangguk dibelakangnya.

Menyenderkan dirinya pada Min Yoongi. "sejak kapan rasa itu mulai tumbuh? Apa sejak tau aku mengandung?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku menyadarinya ketika kita berlibur di turkey", nafas hangatnya membuatnya bergidik, berbisik lembut dicupingnya.

"dan kapan kau akan mencintaiku babby?"

Menatap sendu langit malam, "kau akan kecewa jika aku jujur daddy".

Min Yoongi tersenyum miris, mengerti akan maksudnya.

Keduanya adalah pendosa yang terjebak dalam gairah yang terlarang. Surga yang dijangkau dengan mengorbankan perasaan tulus orang lain.

Mengingat istri pertamanya dikediamannya, apa salah jika Min Yoongi menginginkan kedua bidadari yang mendatangkan surga pada hidupnya dengan cara yang berbeda ini, ia pinta pada tuhan untuk selalu mendampinginya tanpa harus melepas salah satunya?

Min Yoongi mengakui dirinya egois. Karena itu bisakah ia bersikap serakah?

.

* * *

,

 **TERIMA KASIH UNTUK DIA DAN SIAPAPUN YANG MAU MEMBACA CERITA ANEH INI .**


End file.
